


Red crosses on wooden doors

by Dragon_wolf



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, act 5 of wandersong, but mild?, i guess, people aren't great, the bard's name is Kiwi, witch trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_wolf/pseuds/Dragon_wolf
Summary: Nothing else existed for a moment. Just them, the useless bard they were, Miriam, their friend, unjustly accused, the Wind and the Fire.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Red crosses on wooden doors

**Author's Note:**

> I let my imagination run away with me, i apologize.  
> Kinda have been having an overall bad experience with People lately, so that may be why i felt compelled to write this.  
> The bard is named Kiwi and goes by they/them pronouns.  
> I guess this is au but idk.  
> Enjoy.

Maybe the fact that the people of this town vocally hated witches should have been a sign of things to come. 

They tried to believe most people were good and wouldn't hurt another human being unless absolutely necessary. 

This was getting harder to believe by the minute. 

From the beginning, when Kiwi and Miriam first came to Lumberton, they could overhear hushed whispers of the locals along with their nervous glances at the both of them.

Witches were obviously viewed as a threat, as they came from the opposing kingdom, but surely they could make an exception for someone not even from around here?  
Especially since Kiwi themself wasn't a witch and accompanied her, should that not have set them on ease? 

Thought they caught some locals glancing at them with concern and... pity? Oddly enough, that was what the bard saw in the eyes of the populus of Lumberton, as apposed to the fearful glances they gave Miriam, and for the life of them they could not figure out a single reason they would have felt that. 

Still, they wanted to believe it would all turn out good. They wouldn't stay here long anyway, for the night maybe but then they had to get to the capital. They had things to do. 

And, besides the nervousness, these people actually seemed pretty nice. Even invited them to the campfire and to sing with them, so it couldn't all the that bad, right? 

As they opened their eyes in an unfamiliar room with no memory of getting there they grew concerned. What happened, what time was it? They pushed off the floor, an uncomfortable dull ache settling into their back and joints from apparently sleeping on such a hard surface. The dark hole of the window in the middle of the wall suggested it was still nighttime, so they weren't missing too much time. 

Their thoughts felt... off. Sluggish and uncooperative, like they haven't slept in Eya knows how long. 

They looked around the room to maybe try and remember anything about what happened. It didn't help, but they did discover something else. 

Namely a circle of salt. All around where they were laying down. 

It made no sense. 

They got up, noting feeling mildly dizzy as they did so. It was alarming. There were noises coming from the outside, thought they could only kinda make them out. Mostly it was indescript shouting, which, now they thought about it, was very much a bad sign. 

Where was Miriam? 

What in Eya's name happened? 

They made their way out of the room, which was thankfully not locked. The house they were in was dark and ominous but completely silent. Dark corners blurred in their vision as they swayed on their feet slightly. After what felt like way too long they got to the front door and leaned against it, trying to gauge what was happening outside by noise alone.

There was some hushed talking now, mostly fearful and angry tones. Some other noises too, but it was difficult to tell what those were. 

Kiwi sighed and steadied themself before pushing the door open. 

They weren't sure what they expected, but what they found wasn't it. 

In the darkened town square was a big wooden pole, that definitely was not there before, being illuminated by the torches being held by a few towns people. The other citizens held other things, mostly sharp looking objects. 

And there, on the pole, in the darkened orangelit space, they could see a human figure, tied to it with thick rope. The figure had longish hair, orange in the firelight, and a dark dress and it took a couple of second for their fuzzy brain to recognize the semi unconscious figure. 

"Mirriam!" They called out with an oddly wavering voice without really thinking. This may have been a mistake as most people present immediately turned around to look at them. 

For the first time in a while they felt truly threatened. This was different from The Hero. She was dangerous and threatening from day one. But now, this seemingly nice and quiet town felt dark and dangerous and they really, genuinely, did not like the looks these people were giving them. Full of fear, full of seemingly misplaced pity. Full of some knowledge they didn't share, like there was something Kiwi didn't know about themself. 

Mirriam only stirred slightly at their call. 

"What's... What's going on?" They demanded. They did not like the sound of fear creeping far into their voice. It made them sound so small and defenceless. 

"Umm" The bigger red haired man - Phill, the one who called the shots around here - started "how did you get out?" 

"I just... Walked out?" Confusion crept into their mind with all new ferocity as nothing they were seeing made sense in the fuzzyness of their head "why, what are you doing?"

There was whispering now. Too quiet to hear mostly, but then a woman close to Phil leaned close to him and hissed "the poor thing has been so brainwashed by her that they can't even understand what's going on, can't you see?! Do something!"

What. 

"I'm not blind!" Phil exclaimed, in contrast to the woman's whispering "i can see that myself and i Am doing something, thank you very much!" He raised his hand, the one holding a torch, up into the air. 

A seed of legitimate, primal fear, wound itself into a ball in Kiwi's chest at the sight. The fuzziness was just wearing off, the pieces still not fitting exactly together. They started fearing the worst. 

"Citizens of Lumberton!" The big man exclaimed. A eyes turned to him, leaving the bard in their own little corner of darkness "We have gathered here this night to see something wrong done right! The witches of Chaandesh have preyed upon us for long enough and it is high time to repay the favor with Eya's divine justice!"

This was met with a cheer from the crowd, all raising their torches an rakes and other objects high above their heads, making a sea of sharp points and fiery wood. 

The bard felt their heart drop at the sight. They were frozen in place, muscles in their legs locked up in shock and fear. Their eyes left the cheering crowd and locked onto Miriam, stirring slightly, drowsily, in her position tied to the pole. They now noticed the dark pile of leaves and branches at and under her feet, perfect for a pyre. 

"For the crimes of witchcraft... " Phill continued "... trickery, brainwashing a civilian into a puppet at her disposal and possible theft of their soul... " A lot of citizens glanced at Kiwi at these words but continued looking at their leader "... this witch is condemned to a fate befitting her kind"

"BURN THE WITCH!" Someone yelled at what had to have been the top of their lungs. 

Other people have joined them in their chant as the bard stared at them with wide eyed horror. 

In that moment it suddenly made sense. Like a switch was flipped. 

Even that song, about two lovers and a curse, made sense as to what was happening. 

These people feared witches like nothing else and they let their fear turn into hatred, the kind of rage that made you come after innocent people who had nothing to do with the situation in the first place. 

These people thought Miriam was a tricky witch out to get them and that Kiwi was her lackey, whose soul she stole. Their blind fear turned them to violence. 

They were moving before they knew it. In a few swift moments, despite the slight wobble to their run, they were between the angered mob and their friend, turning heel and facing the threat head on. 

"Stop!" They yelled, notes of desperation chiming uncomfortably in their voice "none of those things are true! Miriam is innocent!"

The crowd fell quiet and uneasy, though there was still visible anger in their eyes. That wasn't going anywhere any time soon. 

"Step away, this is for the good of everyone" Hissed one of the people - Ping, the one who sent his bird after them before "she's been tricking you to help her, open your eyes!"

"Oh no, poor thing!" Exclaimed a woman, the one whispering to Phil earlier "what has she done to you?"

Such pity in her eyes. Such sadness. 

"She hasn't done anything to me" They said, with a heavy voice "she's my friend. I'm not brainwashed i'm not..." their breath hitched, voice borderline breaking from frustration "i'm fine. Let her go, please, and we'll get out of your hair, i promise" that may have been a futile plea but there was nothing else they could do. 

A gentle wind picked up. 

Phil seemed to think about the offer "well... When you put it like that... "

He didn't get to finish that thought

"BURN THE WITCH!" came another shout from the crowd and more people joined them in a chant, raising their torches and weapons up and down in cheer. 

Kiwi took a step back. 

The wind threatened to take their hat off their head and already blew some hats off of the citizens. The torchfires swayed with it.  
"You can see, the people demand it... " Phill drolled "i am in no position to change my mind on this. Sorry kid"

"P-please, reconsider!" Kiwi yelled, tears threatening to spill out of their eyes, wind tearing at their clothes. They could swear they heard a roar of thunder in the distance "She hasn't done anything to you! Just let us go and we'll leave, we won't cause problems for you i swear!"

"BURN THE WITCH!" The citizens chanted, unswayed by the bard's words. 

"I'm sorry kid, but this is really not your fight. Now step aside. Whatever the fiend has done to you, we'll get it better just.." The red headed leader made a few cautious steps towards them, arms out in a placating manner, forcing them to walks backwards untill they felt a crunch of a dry branch under their heel. ".. Just get out of the way and it's all gonna be alright, ok?"

Their jaw locked up and they shook their head from side to side "No, you don't understand. You... "

The words dried out in their throat as they saw Ping swing his arm, and torch, back over and behind his head, as if to throw it. 

"NO!" They yelled, too late. The torch was hurtling through the air, almost in slow motion, and they were unable to move, frozen in place, eyes trained on the trail of fire it left in the turbulent air. Unable to do a single thing as it landed perfectly on the pile of leaves and sticks, catching them on fire within moments.

The whole thing went up in flames almost instantly. 

"MIRIAM!" They yelled their at the top of their lungs, their voice raw with fear, and rage, and desperation. The wind howled around them, a solemn, an angry song of injustice and unfairness. They found their scream continuing, bleeding into a duet with the howl, with the roar of thunder right above them, so far unshed tears finally breaking loose and flowing, hot and angry, down their face. 

Nothing else existed for a moment. Just them, the useless bard they were, Miriam, their friend, unjustly accused, the Wind and the Fire. 

The citizens of the Eye forsaken city of Lumberton had quieted down, holding onto eachother in the sudden storm, their weapons falling from their hands and their ears ringing with the voice coming seemingly all around them but at the same time from the figure of the small, pathetic bard, silhouetted by the swaying inferno that was threatening to overcome the blasted witch any second now. 

And then there was rain. 

With another crack of thunder, more deafening and frightening than before, summoned by a part of the Earthsong that they didn't even realize they were singing, heavy rain fell from the gathered storm clouds all around Kiwi and the entire town. 

It was much like a waterfall has materialized just above them, the torrent of water whipped around by the strong wind like a tail of an angry god. 

It made quick work of the funeral pyre, soaking through the wood and hissing in contact with the flames, extinguishing them for good. 

The bard fell silent, suddenly out of song and out of breath, feeling very weak and winded. The rain contunued, making quick puddles all around the main square, but the wind was gone. 

They breathed in, hyperaware that their throat felt torn. Their desperation and the song may have been too much for it, but that was besides the point at the moment. 

"Miriam!" They called, significantly quieter this time, and without as much despair, but with much the same worry as before. They clambered over the heap of wet sticks to their friend and looked her over. 

She was pale, her eyes were closed but her face wore an expression of uncomfort, of fear. 

"Hey" They called again, gently shaking her by the shoulder. Her eyes slid open, just a crack, and she looked up hazily at them. Their heart sank deeper than before. Her gaze was unfocused, she looked so vulnerable and out of it. 

It felt so So wrong. 

"What did they do to you?" They whispered, working on the ropes, tying her to the pole.  
She murmured something too unintelligible for them to understand and they bit their tongue at the anger rising in their chest again.

They weren't one to feel anger a lot. They didn't like it and tried to understand other people's point of view in most situations. 

It was very hard to do that just now. 

The last of the ties came loose in their hands and the rope dropped to the ground. Immediately the witch tipped forward and they had to catch her against their shoulder. Their hands wrapped around her instinctively, partly to keep her balanced against them, partly to hold on to her like she might slip away into another pyre any second if they let go. 

After a little while they turned back around to peer at the crowd through the still pouring rain. 

They were quiet. In awe. Their eyes readamazement, and mild fear, and revere. 

No more pity. 

It did little to calm their own, internal flame.  
Their stare must have reflected this, as many turned their gaze away and avoided meeting their eyes straight on. 

Phil stepped forward. 

"I'm... We're sorry. We seem to have made a few... rash choices tonight.... " He seemed nervous "You have shown us... Something... That we can't yet understand. I feel like we ought to reconsider the possible... Error of our ways" He sounded genuine, but the bard couldn't help but doubt it "That... That song... It was like something else had sent it, something bigger than us or the witches. Almost like it came from Eya herself... I know i felt it, in my heart of hearts. I'm sure the others did too" Many around him nodded "i would like to apologize to you both for causing this possible injustice. Would you be able to forgive us old fools?"

Kiwi looked at them with mostly a blank stare, holding onto their friend all the tighter. They weren't one to hold a grudge, even if they were wronged, and longed to forgive everyone willing to apologize and change, but... The weight of their friend, limp, and unconscious, and Hurt, in their hands made a lump form in their throat. 

"What have you done to her?" Came their reply, and they barely recognized their own voice. It was hoarse and small and hurt and didn't sound like them almost at all. 

"We've put some sleeping potion into your food. We may have put a bit much into hers, we were... " Afraid. They were afraid of her waking up in the middle of them judging her and unleashing some monster upon them. Of course they were. 

"I want to leave" They said in a voice that wasn't theirs "now" 

The crowd backed off a few steps as the bard lifted themself and the witch off the ground. They stood in place for a moment as they maneuvered the semi conscious witch to hold on as they gave her an impromptu piggyback ride. They avoided meeting anyone's eye as they started walking, across the small lumber town and towards the far exit. 

"What about" Started the leader "what about forgiveness? We promise to try and change, you never answered"

Kiwi didn't look back "i don't know"

Partially a lie.

They knew they would probably come around, especially if they did change their ways, which the bard still somewhat doubted. 

But if they did. Then they wouldn't probably forgive them. They'd try. 

It would just take some time. 

Noone else called after them as they left the town behind, starting a long trek through the woods. Towards the capital, Xiatian.  
Towards their meeting with the king of these people. 

As Miriam stirred weakly against their back, the sleep potion finally starting to wear off, they decided to think about it some other time. For now they had to walks as far away from town as possible before stopping for the rest of the night. 

They didn't want to risk meeting anyone from that town in the morning. 

They weren't ready to forgive them just yet.

Not yet.


End file.
